I'm Yours
by iloveseaaaannnn
Summary: I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short, this is our fate, I'm yours. Eclare.


Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi, its character, or the song.

**I'm yours**

It was 2am when the revelation hit him. Sometimes when sleep wont come all that's left to do is think. Once it hit him he jumped out of bed, grabbing a shoe box and shoving various items into it. Once the last item- an old photograph- was in the box, he left. He took one thing with him. A cd with only one song on it. A song he'd been saving for this moment the entire three months he'd

kept her waiting.

It took 5 pebbles to wake her up and another two to get her to come to the window. When she stood at the window looking confused in her half-asleep state, he knew pebbles were not doing the trick.

"Clare!" he whisper-shouted. That did it. She opened the window.

"Eli?"

"Come get in Morty! There's something I need to tell you!"

He heard her sigh but he smiled as he watched her disappear from the window and reappear at the front door. She pulled her sweater around herself tightly, looking at him questioningly as he opened the passenger side door and motioned for her to get in. He ran around to the drivers side and got in, starting Morty and driving away from her house. She stared at him, the confused look still lingering on her face.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Im gonna let someone else explain it to you." he replied, putting the CD in.

"What? Eli it's 2am. What's going on?"

"Just listen." he said as the song began playing.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_and now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

She still looked confused and a bit frustrated. He could understand why. He had dragged her out of bed at 2am to listen to a song. But it held so much more meaning than she could have perceived after just thefirst few lines. She seemed to understand this, and focused on the words.

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

He watched as the confusion faded and she realized what he was trying to tell her. The shook was visible in her expression next. Then another emotion took over her face, one Eli hadn't seen from her in awhile. Happiness.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

He reached over, taking her small hand into his bigger one. He ran his thumb in circles over her skin, continuing to watch her as she smiled, still not looking at him. Just listening as intently as if Eli was speaking the words himself.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

At this point in the song Eli crossed the short distance that had been between them since she'd said she'd give him time. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, then her cheek, then just behind her earlobe.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But _

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

He felt her shiver as his breath tickled her neck and suddenly he just couldn't take it anymore. He used the hand that wasn't holding hers to take a hold of her chin, turning her face toward his. They locked eyes for a minute before he finally broke the barrier between them and leaned down, capturing her lips with his own and kissing her for the first time in 90 long days.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_so please don't please don't please don't._

_There's no need to complicate_

_'cause our time is short_

_This oh this oh this is our fate I'm yours_

_Oh I'm yours_

He continued kissing her as the song continued to play. He kissed her to make up for time wasted. Time lost. The kiss wasn't the least bit hesitant. They were both ready now.

_I won't hesitate no more_

_Oh no more no more no more_

_It's our God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

"So what do you think?" he asked as the song began to wrap up. She thought for a moment.

_No I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_This cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours_

"Doesn't sound like your normal taste in music."

"It isn't. But I figured given the situation it was-"

"Perfect." she cut him off, pulling his lips to hers once more.


End file.
